Bipper Hammergleam (dammitbiscuit)
Basic Information Race: Half-orc Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Orc, Common, Gnome, Elven Deity: Annaya First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (+5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (+2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (+2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (+5 pts) WIS: 07 +0 (-4 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 race) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (HP Max -2) HP: 9 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Bard) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Scorpion Whip: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2(S), Crit: 20/x2, Special: Performance Greataxe: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+3(S), Crit: 20/x3 Javelin: Attack: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2(P), Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Size Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (HP) Vision: Darkvision 60 feet Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any racial effect. Orc Ferocity: 1/day, if brought below 0 hp but not killed, a half-orc can act normally for one further round before dropping. Weapon Familiarity: greataxes, falchions. Any weapon with 'orc' in its name is treated as a martial weapon. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: Light Armor and Shields (except tower). Simple, Whip, Rapier, Longsword, Sap, Short Sword, Shortbow, Greataxe, Falchion Light Armor Caster: A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Cantrips, Spellcasting Bardic Knowledge: +1 Bardic Performance: 8/rounds per day Countersong, Distraction, Inspiring Blow, Inspire Courage +1 Feats Combat Expertise (Level 1) Traits Heirloom (equip): +2 trip with scorpion whip stolen from orc slavers Brute (racial): +1 intimidate due to being a big scary orc orc orc Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 4 0 0 4 +0 Climb 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -1 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 4 1 3 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 11 1 3 4 +3 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 2 +1 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 7 1 3 2 +1 Knowledge (Engnrng) 3 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Geography) 3 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (History) 3 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Local) 3 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Nature) 3 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Nobility) 3 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 2 +1 Knowledge (Religion) 7 1 3 2 +1 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception -2 0 0 -2 +0 Perform (Comedy ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Ride 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 4 1 3 1 -1 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Ghost Sound * Grease * Spell Name * * Message * Sleep * Spell Name * * Daze * Spell Name * Spell Name * * Dancing Lights * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Per Day 0 Level infinite 1 Level 2 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 20 gp 25 lb Shield 05 gp 05 lb Greataxe 20 gp 12 lb Javelin x5 05 gp 10 lb Scorpion Whip 05 gp 03 lb Dagger by order of Silk Knight 01 gp 01 lb Pants & Jacket Pockets 00 gp 00 lb Fife 05 gp 01 lb Ukulele 05 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb (maybe buy tent & other crap) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Totals: 68 gp 60 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 82 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 227 lb Hair Color: Mahogany Eye Color: Black Skin Color: A tanned skin tone with hints of green in the shadows and gray, almost silvery highlights. He gets plenty of cardio & sunshine. Appearance: Armored in a light, nonrestrictive leather jerkin with charred hardwood strips over the vitals, Bipper cuts an imposing figure. The reflected gleam of sharp weaponry dangles from both hips and is also strapped to his back. The next thing that catches your eye is a brutal set of tusks, making fearsome a face that might otherwise be ruggedly dashing. His clothing is practical, loose travel wear that looks a mite faded and worn in spots. A healthy assortment of pockets sport, among other things, a shiny, well-kept marching fife and a ukelele that appears to have been broken and repaired a few times. Demeanor: He's usually lost in thought or observing people nearby. Some mistake this for the typical brusque or antisocial behavior of a less sociable half-orc. When he does interact more directly, he has a deep, hearty chuckle and a sunny disposition. He has a gnomelike curiosity as well as passion for learning and wordplay. Practical jokes, however, provoke a wrath more worthy of his blood heritage - he was always barred from using his size and strength for acts of vengeance, making him resentful. For anyone smaller than him who does NOT play pranks on him, however, he has friendship, assistance, and knowledge to spare. Background *Raised by gnomes, and taught by his adoptive parents in particular to appreciate the values of Annaya and Ral *Orcs raided a gnome settlement for slaves and sacrifices. Unable to face the orcs in open combat, the gnomes instead snuck off with some of the orc children for a hostage exchange. Unimpressed, the orcs executed the captives and ate the gnomish diplomat. The gnomes moved to a new location, and some of the bereaved parents raised the orc and half-orc children as their own. *Bipper was the best behaved of these orphans, and became somewhat of a community mascot, giving weight to the community's belief that good can come of tragedy. Embracing his role as mascot, Bipper developed a rich, baritone singing voice, and was accepted to a bardic college almost instantly when he came of age. *Went out into the world both to continue his bardic education with practical experience, but also to find a place where he wasn't the only medium-sized resident. Being the center of attention is fun in many ways for Bipper, but high-pressure and tiring. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1